1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a positive loading apparatus used to grasp and draw a bowstring of an archery bow and then to release the bowstring in a manner that reduces external forces acting upon the bowstring.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many conventional bowstring draw and release apparatuses use a flexible twine, string or cord to form a closed loop which is wrapped around a release rod that is positioned, when loaded, perpendicular or at a significant angle with respect to either a direction that the bowstring travels during discharge or with respect to a loaded arrow shaft. Conventional bowstring draw and release devices do not teach or even suggest wrapping a flexible cord around a release arm that is positioned generally parallel to the direction of bowstring travel.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,009 discloses a holding arm over which a loop of flexible twine is positioned. The holding arm is perpendicular to a direction of travel of the bowstring. U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,886 teaches a trigger mechanism having a releasing latch post which is positioned approximately perpendicular to the direction of travel of the bowstring, when in a loaded position.
Other known U.S. Patents also disclose a holding arm or other similar structure which is positioned generally perpendicular or at a significant angle with respect to the direction of travel of the bowstring, during discharge of an arrow from the archery bow. As clearly illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,009, the flexible twine, string or cord contacts approximately 180.degree. of the circumferential surface of the bowstring, when in a loaded position. The releasing frictional forces between the flexible twine, string or cord and the bowstring is a function of the circumferential surface contact between the flexible twine and the bowstring. In order to avoid undue wear and tear on both the bowstring and the flexible twine, there is a need to reduce the amount of contact between the bowstring and the flexible twine.